Rio mating session
by Alex The Owl
Summary: If you want to see some characters of Rio mating each others, come here or send me reviews to tell me who you want to see have a little private time. Rated M for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! Like you know, I will not make another chapter for Rio RPG until the 26th May, so pending; I made another Fanfic for helping you guys to wait. Enjoy =)

This story begins in the Amazon during night.

Somewhere in the jungle, Bia and Carlos (the kid of Rafael and Eva) were flying together to play as they parents gave them the right to play a little longer before going back to their nest to sleep.

Suddenly, as they passed close to Rafael and Eva's nest, they heard a moaning noise which caught their attentions.

Bia: "What's this noise coming from your hollow?"

Carlos: "I don't know. Let's go see."

He said with flying toward his hollow followed by Bia.

Once they landed on a branch to look inside the hollow, they were surprised by what they saw; Rafael was on top of Eva kissing her and rubbing his cloacal against her's.

Rafael: "Ho yeah! It feels so good!"

Eva: "Thrust harder, Rafi!"

She screamed as Rafael was rubbing his cloacal harder on Eva's.

Back on the branch, Carlos was blushing as he realized that his parents were having sex right in front of him and his friend.

Bia: "What are your parents doing?"

Carlos, then, putted a surprised look on his face and turned to look at Bia.

He was surprised that she didn't know what his parents were doing, her being so smart.

Carlos: "You don't know what they are doing?"

Bia: "No. What it is?"

Carlos didn't knew how to explain this to her, so he scratched the back of his head with his wing.

Carlos: "Well, it's because, when you do things like kissing, rubbing or even licking the parts of the body like the beak, the neck, the belly or the cloacal, it makes an agreeable feeling and you this to never end."

Bia: "Really?"

She asked with a curious look.

Carlos: "Yeah."

He answered.

Bia: "Sounds good. What about if we trying?"

Carlos was chocked at her question; HIM having sexual relations with Bia?

Carlos knew that they were too young and that was what he was gonna said to Bia, but stopped for one second to look at her.

He was honestly finding her pretty cute and even though he never said it, he had a crush on her.

Carlos: "I-I...Okay, but let's go somewhere else, okay?"

Bia nodded and the two chicks flew from the branch to somewhere else.

After a few minutes of flying, Bia and Carlos landed on a little place with two trees unoccupied and a lot of bush which would make them the perfect place to not be seen.

They, then, walked inside the hiding.

Carlos: "Okay, this is the perfect place to not be seen."

Bia: "So? We begin?"

Carlos turned to look at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes which made him lost himself into her beauty.

Carlos: "O-Of course. Lay down here."

He said with showing a part of the hideout where there was green herb which made this part really soft.

Bia: "Okay."

She said with lying on her back on the grassy ground as she enjoyed the soft feeling on her back.

Carlos, then, went on top of Bia still looking into her beautiful eyes.

He still couldn't believe that he was going to have sex with the girl that he loved and he hoped that it will be as enjoyable as his parents were pretending.

Carlos: "You're ready?"

Bia: "Yes."

Carlos: "Here I go."

He said with lowering his head to her and giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

Carlos: "Was it good?"

Bia nodded and Carlos understood that she wanted him to continue.

Carlos, then, lowered his beak and began to softly kissing her neck which made Bia moan.

Carlos, then, continued to kiss her neck before lowering to her chest and finally to her belly.

Bia: "He, he, he! That tickles!"

She said with chuckling and putting her two wings on her face as Carlos was continuing to kiss her belly faster and faster which was tickling her even more.

Carlos finally stopped to kiss her belly and let Bia sigh in exhaustion.

Carlos, then, looked lower to her body and saw her cloacal. For a second, he thought about touching it, but he was afraid of her reaction, so he didn't touch it now.

Bia: "Why did you stopped?"

Not wanting to touch her private now, Carlos went up to her face with a smile.

Carlos: "Who said that I stopped?"

He said with slowly lowering his wings to the sides of Bia's belly which he begun to massage.

Bia was moaning a little.

Carlos: "Don't resist. Let yourself go."

Bia obeyed and closed her eyes enjoying Carlos putting an agreeable pressure on her sides as she moaned between two breaths.

Carlos, him, was enjoying massing the girl that he loved as she looked like an angel sleeping at this right moment.

Lost in the moment, Carlos lowered his slowly until it finally made contact with Bia's putting them into a kiss.

Bia, then, opened her eyes surprised by what Carlos was madding.

Carlos did the same and putted a shocked look on his face before quickly breaking the kiss, stopping massing her belly and backing away from her.

Carlos: "Ho my god! Ho my god! Sorry, Bia! I-I was lost in the moment and-"

He was interrupted by Bia who putted her wing on his beak to silence him.

Bia: "Carlos, its okay. I loved that."

Carlos was surprised by her reaction and was about to say another thing, but before he could do it, Bia putted him into another passionate kiss.

Carlos was choked at first, but finally closed his eyes enjoying the kiss.

Then, Carlos fallen on his back with Bia on top of him never stop the kiss as their tongues were dancing with each other enjoying their tastes.

Suddenly, lost in the moment, Carlos slowly lowered one of his wings on Bia's body getting close to her private part.

But, as the wing was about to touch her cloacal, Bia opened her eyes and broke the kiss before pushing Carlos's wing away.

Bia: "Not so fast, Carl! Now, it's my turn."

She said with doing a seductive wink to Carlos before beginning to kiss Carlos's neck, chest, belly and finally arrived at his private part.

She glazed at his cloacal for a few seconds before taking Carlos's ankles in her wings and ultimately putting her tongue into his cloacal.

Carlos was moaning very hard as he was feeling Bia's tongue moving between his organs which made him sweating.

Suddenly after a few seconds of licking, a weird liquid began to flow from Carlos's sensitive spot on Bia's tongue.

She, then, putted her tongue away and whipped the liquid from her tongue with her wing and looked at it.

Bia: "What's this transparent liquid?"

Carlos answered by getting Bia with his wings and forcing her to lay down on her back as he putted her into a passionate kiss again.

They kiss lasted for a least one minute.

Suddenly, Bia couldn't have predicted what Carlos did; he putted his cloacal against Bia's locking them and rubbing them.

Bia reacted so hard to the feeling that Carlos had to hang her wings with his to continue this way.

Bia: "Ho...my...god...please...don't stop...Carlos..."

She said between her moans.

Carlos: "Okay!"

He said with continuing to thrust his cloacal faster, harder and deeper into Bia's.

After about thirty seconds like that, the two chicks finally arrived at the full pressure and an orgasm exploded into the two of them.

As the pressure was at his full strength, Bia screamed in pleasure and made some tears flowing out of her eyes to her cheeks.

Finally, Carlos separated their cloacals and let himself fall on Bia's side while panting in exhaustion like his new girlfriend.

This last one whipped the tears away from her face before turning to look at her boyfriend.

Bia: "Wow! That was incredible! We should do this more often."

Carlos: "Well, we can do it again tomorrow, if you want."

He said to which Bia nodded before letting out a yawn.

Bia: "Carlos, I'm too tired to go back at my nest. Would you mind if I sleep here with you?"

Carlos: "Sure you can. Come here."

Bia obeyed and crawled to the young toucan who wrapped his wings around her while she was resting her head on his chest ready to sleep.

Bia: "I love you, Carlos."

Carlos: "I love you too."

He said with giving a small kiss on her head before the two of them closed their eyes to sleep.

Hey, guys, its Alex the Owl! I hope that you've enjoyed this story that I've made pending the 26th May. Also, I want to tell you for this story, I take commands; you just have to send me a review to tell me which character from Rio (it can be a character from the movie or a OC) you want to have sex and in which circumstance. It's not forced to be 2 characters, it can be 3 or 4 or even more. Finally, it's not forced to be a male and female, it can be two guys (gay) or two girls (lesbian). Send me demands, please =)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this chapter is a request from a guest.

It was a beautiful morning on the Amazon.

In a lake somewhere in the jungle, Blu was taking a bath to be clean since he spend all the previous day in the mud training with Eduardo.

Suddenly, as he was rubbing some water on his left wing, he heard someone calling for him.

?: "Excuse-me."

Blu, then, turned himself to see that it was a pretty cute female scarlet macaw.

Scarlet macaw: "Would you mind if I take a bath too?"

Blu was feeling a little shy to take a bath with girl, but couldn't refuse.

Blu: "Not at all, go ahead."

Therewith, the girl walked in the water and began to put some water on her body to clean herself.

Scarlet macaw: "So, what's your name?"

Blu didn't answer as he was too preoccupied to looking at her body covered by water which make it sexier before coming in reality.

Blu: "Huh? What? Ho, my name is Blu."

Scarlet macaw: "Nice to meet you, I'm Alla."

She said to introduce herself before continuing her bath.

Suddenly, Alla took some water in her wings and splashed it all over her face before it flowed down on her body again which made Blu beginning to fantasizing at her.

Blu: (Wow! She is so sexy!)

Suddenly, as she was whipping the water away from her face, Alla turned her attention to Blu who was looking at her with a seduced smile.

This made her turn from Blu with covering her body with her wings and blushing.

She, then, begun to walk angrily toward Blu with an angry look which made this last one coming back into reality and walking back in fear.

Alla: "So, Blu, you love to stare at a girl who take a bath don't you?"

Blu was about to answer, but suddenly, his back struck a rock behind him preventing him to recede any further.

In panic, he looked around only to see that there were no birds here except him and Alla who justly arrived in front of him with an angry look.

Blu: "What? No! No! I was just...hum...I wasn't fantasizing at you, I swear!"

Alla, then, putted a seductive smile on her beak.

Alla: "Really? So, you won't mind if I do this?"

She asked with pressing her body against Blu's which made him blush as he was feeling the warm of Alla's body.

Blu: (Ho my god! Ho my god! Her body is so hot! But I can't do that; I-)

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Alla putted him into a passionate kiss much to Blu's surprise.

After a few seconds, Blu finally closed his eyes and kissed her back.

The two of them were enjoying their tongues moving into their beaks to share their tastes.

Suddenly, Blu lowered his right wing down to Alla's cloacal and softly begun to wiggle it.

As she was feeling the agreeable feeling, Alla fallen down on her back landing on the edge of the lake, but Blu didn't let go of her sensitive spot for more.

Alla: "Ho god! This is so good! Continue, please!"

Blu nodded.

He, then, thrust his pointing feathers up and down into Alla's cloacal making her shivering at each movement.

Suddenly, Blu putted his pointing feather out of her cloacal.

Alla: "It's already over?"

Suddenly, Blu putted his tongue into her cloacal which made her moan loudly as she was feeling a great pressure.

Alla: "Ho...God...Blu...this is...awesome..."

She screamed between two moans as Blu continued to lick her sensitive spot.

After two whole minutes like that, Alla was about to climax as she was feeling her genital liquid running toward the end of her body.

Alla: "*moan* Blu! *moan* I'm *moan* going to *moan* CUM!"

Hearing that, Blu quickly putted his tongue out of Alla's cloacal at the last second as she released her genital liquid in the water of the lake.

Alla was panting in relief as her experience has left a tickling sensation in her cloacal.

Alla: "Wow! Blu, t-that was amazing!"

Blu: "Hey, I've got all my time. Do you want me to do it again?"

Alla: "Yes! Yes! Do it before the tickling sensation in my cloacal go!"

Blu nodded before kneeling down to her private part again, whipping a little of her liquid from her cloacal with his wing and putting his tongue into again.

Alla moaned harder as she felt the tongue of Blu licking her sensitive organs.

Okay, this will be all for this chapter, guys. Sorry for being so short, but I didn't truly have imagination of a mating scene between Blu and a scarlet macaw =(

Anyway, send me reviews to tell me who you want to see mating next time =)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: this chapter is a request from Blaze cat, Halo117, Guest and RIO2lover100.

Blu was taking a bath in Roberto's bird-sized bath resting his two wings on the edge.

Suddenly, Blu heard a flapping noise coming close to him and he opened his eyes to see Roberto.

Roberto: "Hello, Blu"

Blu: "ho, hello, Rob"

Roberto: "Mind if I bath with you?"

Blu: "Not at all."

Therewith, Roberto went into the bath and relaxed just like his friend.

After a few minutes of silence, Blu chose to break it.

Blu: "So, Rob, tell me, between you and I, have you always had success with girls?"

Roberto sighed before answering.

Roberto: "Well, honestly, not always. Because..."

He marked a pause.

Blu: "Because what?"

Roberto: "Well, keep that for you, but... at the time I was kinda...huh...gay."

Blu, then, putted a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "Really?!"

Roberto: "Yeah, I know that you must think that I'm weird now, but-"

Was all he could say before being interrupted by Blu.

Blu: "Rob! I was too!"

This phrase made Roberto putting a surprised look on his face.

Roberto: "What?!"

Blu: "Yeah, at the time, I didn't truly had success with girls, so I tried with guys...and it was pretty agreeable."

He said with blushing a little.

Roberto: "Cool! I can tell you that I did have success with guys...and, you? You were good?"

Blu scratched the back of his head with his wing.

Blu: "Honestly, yes; the guys liked the fact that I was shy. They were finding this cute."

Roberto: "That's not surprising"

He said with walking to Blu and taking his right wing (from your right) with his and slowly strokes it.

Roberto: "Look at these wings."

He, then, putted one of his wings on Blu's chest.

Roberto: "This attractive chest."

He, then, lowered his wing to Blu's belly.

Roberto: "This cute belly."

He, then, lowered his wing and moved it around Blu's cloacal.

Roberto: "And this cloacal so sexy that we would like to-"

Blu: "Huh, Rob."

Roberto, then, lifted his head to see that Blu was looking at him with a blushing face.

Roberto, then, putted his wing away from Blu and there was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Roberto turn his head to look at his hollow entrance before turning to face Blu again.

Roberto: "Do you want to do t just for now?"

Blu sighed before answering.

Blu: "Ten minutes maximum, we don't kiss on the beak and we don't do bent things."

Roberto, then, putted an excited smile on his beak and immediately went to Blu.

Then, he putted his beak on Blu's neck and begun to kiss it which made Blu moan a little.

Then, Roberto lowered to his chest and his belly.

Blu: "He, he, he"

Blu chuckled at the tickling sensation of Roberto's kisses on his tummy.

Roberto ,then, putted his head between Blu's leg and ultimately licking his cloacal.

Blu: "*moan* Ho *moan* my *moan* God!"

He moaned in pleasure as Roberto's tongue was moving between his organs.

After a whole minute like that, Roberto putted his tongue out and, instead, putted his pointing feather inside his cloacal to softly wiggle it which made Blu shivering each time that Roberto was thrusting his feather up and down.

Finally, as Blu's moan were getting harder, Roberto understood that Blu was close to his orgasm, so, he wiggled Blu's cloacal to both side the harder as his wings could allow him to and putted his tongue into his cloacal at the same time.

Blu was moaning very hard almost screaming at the feelings.

Blu: "ROBERTO!"

He screamed as his orgasm finally exploded.

Roberto putted his tongue at the last second before Blu's genital liquid splash out of his sensitive spot and mix with the water of the bath.

Roberto, then, took a breath a little tired of the experience,

Then, he looked at Blu who was panting in relief with his eyes closed being completely tired after what just happened.

Roberto smiled and took Blu in his wings allowing him to rest his head on his chest.

Roberto: "Rest, Blu, you deserve it."

He said with giving a little kiss on the top of Blu's head.

Okay, guys, this will be all for this chapter. Follow and favorite this story and send me reviews to tell me who you would like to see have sexual relations pls =)


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter begins at the Amazon during night.

Jewel was flying with an angry look followed by her daughter Carla.

Jewel: "You're truly uncorrectable!"

Carla: "But Mom! Tiago is the one who begun the fight!"

Jewel: "That wasn't a reason to push him in the water! He almost drowned! Now, follow me, I will give you a punishment!"

Carla sighed and obeyed to her mother while flying with her toward their hollow.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their hollow and landed inside their nest.

Carla: "So, what will be my punishment?"

Jewel: "Lay down there and don't move."

She said with showing the nest with her wing.

Carla obeyed and lengthened down on the nest while her mother walked to somewhere in the hollow to take something.

Then, Jewel walked back to Carla with something in her wings; it was some vines.

Jewel: "Now, put your wings above your head!"

Carla obeyed and putted her two wings together above her heads.

Then, Jewel took some vines and begun to tie them around Carla's wings.

Once it was done, she walked a little further and tied the other part of the vines to a trunk on the wall of the hollow.

Then, Jewel walked back to Carla and took more vines before turning her attention to her feet and tying them together and walking to the other side of the hollow to tie the rest of the vines to a trunk just like with the wings.

Once it was done, Carla couldn't move at all.

Then, Jewel walked back to Carla.

Carla: "Mom, why did you tied me?"

Jewel, then, waved her own hairs with her wings before looking at her tied daughter with a seductive smile.

Jewel: "what do you think? This is your punishment, sweetie."

She said in a lovely tone.

She, then, kneeled down to her daughter and softly begun to stroke her hair with her wing still with her seductive smile.

Carla: "I still don't understand this punishment."

Jewel: "Well, you see, this is a punishment that I've kept for you since a long time.."

She, then, lowered her beak next to Carla's her and whispered something.

Carla, suddenly, putted a chocked look on her face.

Carla: "What?! But you're my mom! We can't do that!"

She said with trying to free herself from her vines, but unfortunately, they were too strong for her.

Jewel chuckled.

Jewel: "You're so cute and sexy when you try to get free."

She said in a teasing tone before lowering her head to her daughter and putting her into a passionate kiss.

Carla was choked at first, but since she was tied and couldn't free herself, she finally closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling her mother's tongue moving into her beak.

Jewel, then, broke the kiss and looked at her daughter seductively.

Jewel: "You loved that?"

Carla: "This was weird."

She said before her mother puts her into a kiss again.

While kissing, Jewel putted her two wings on Carla's chubby belly and softly begun to massing it.

Carla begun to moan inside her mother's beak as she was touching each one of her belly organs at the right moment making her feeling an erotic sensation.

After two whole minutes like that, Jewel finally let go of Carla's belly and broke the kiss to let both of them breathe.

Carla: "Is it finally over, Mom?"

Jewel: "Ho, no; it's just beginning!"

She said with going to Carla's tied wings and softly licking the exposed parts of her wings.

Carla was shivering and squirming her tied wings as she was feeling the tongue full of saliva of her mother rubbing against her wings.

Jewel: "He, he. Your wings are so cute when you squirm them like that."

She said with continuing to lick them.

After a few more seconds like that, Jewel stopped to lick her wings and lowered her heads down to Carla's chest which she immediately begun to kiss softly.

Carla was moaning enjoying the agreeable pressure of the kisses on her chest.

After two minutes like that, Jewel stopped and turned her attention to Carla's lower body part before taking her in her wings and turning her body exposing her buttocks.

Carla turned her heads and looked above her shoulder to see her mother licking her beak before putting her beak to her buttocks and softly kissing it.

Carla was moaning in pleasure as Jewel was kissing her butt.

After one minute like that, Jewel stopped and turned her daughter back to see that she was panting.

Carla: "Mom! Please! I've got enough! I promise that I will not do it again!"

Jewel chuckled.

Jewel: "It's good to promise, but you still got to be punished."

She said with lowering her head to Carla's belly and beginning to kiss it.

Carla was laughing as her mother was tickling her each time that she kissed her tummy.

Carla: "Mom! That tickles! Stop!"

She begged, but Jewel didn't listen and continued to kiss her belly faster and faster tickling her more and more.

After a whole minute of kissing, Jewel let go of Carla's belly and looked at her with a seductive smile.

Jewel: "Okay, Carla, one last effort; try to relax and close your eyes."

Carla obeyed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Jewel putted her wings on Carla's chest and softly begun to massaging it.

Carla was moaning at the agreeable pressure of the massage.

Jewel, then, lowered her wings to her daughter's belly which she begun to massaging again.

Then, she lowered her wings to her crotch to massaging it.

Carla was so much relaxed that she was about to fell asleep.

Unfortunately, she couldn't as Jewel slowly crawled her wings toward her sensitive spot.

Finally, Jewel putted her pointing feathers into her daughter's cloacal which made her feels a shiver and putted her out of her relaxation.

She, then, lifted her head to see her mother looking at her seductively before doing a wink and turning her attention back at her private part.

Jewel, then, begun to fingering the cloacal by putting her wing up and down each time making her daughter feeling a shiver from her crotch to her head.

Carla: "*moan* Mom *moan* this is *moan* so agreeable *moan*"

Jewel was enjoying this, but her patience have reach his limits, so she increased the speed of her fingering at a speed so high that Carla was feeling multiples shivers at the same time.

Carla was moaning very hard and tried to free her again much to Jewel's pleasure.

Jewel, on her side, was enjoying looking at the sensitive spot of her daughter moving up and down; it was exciting her even more with the sound that it was making.

Finally, Jewel's wing was getting tired, so she let go of Carla's cloacal.

This last one was panting in relief with her face covered by sweat.

After a few seconds of silence, Carla asked her mother.

Carla: "Is it finally over?"

Jewel: "Yea-no!"

She said with, suddenly, grabbing Carla's ankles with her wings and putting her face in front of her private part.

Finally, Jewel did the best part; she opened her beak and putted her tongue into Carla's cloacal.

Carla was moaning very hard as she felt her mother's tongue full of saliva licking her organs and fluid.

Carla's breath was going very fast, her heath was beating so fast that it could have jumped out of her chest, the warm was burning like the sun and she was feeling her liquid flowing down inside her.

Carla: "The pressure...is too...high...I'm...coming..."

Hearing that, Jewel quickly putted her tongue and her face away from her daughter's cloacal which justly shot a beam of liquid.

Jewel, then, looked at her daughter who was panting in relief as she was still feeling a tickling sensation inside her cloacal.

Jewel: "did you learn your lesson?"

She asked to which Carla weakly nodded.

Jewel, then, smiled before walking in the hollow.

Suddenly, Carla lifted her head to see that her mother was coming back with something in her wings; it was the electric toothbrush of Blu.

Jewel: "Just to be sure you will retain this lesson."

She said with a seductive smile before putting the toothbrush into her daughter's cloacal and, ultimately, pressing the on/off button to activate it.

Suddenly, the toothbrush began to wiggle into Carla's cloacal making move her organs and fluid.

Carla was about to scream at the feeling of the toothbrush and with the tickling sensation left by the licking from her mother, it was even worse.

Carla couldn't take it anymore and made a little more of her liquid flowing on the moving toothbrush.

Seeing this, Jewel finally turned off the toothbrush and retired it from her daughter's private part.

She, then, putted the toothbrush to the ground before looking at her daughter almost death with smile.

She, then, putted her wing under her chin to lift up her head and making her looking into her eyes.

Jewel: "Okay, sweetie, your punishment is over. And to congratulate you for having done it so good, I will give you a reward."

She said with flying out of the hollow leaving her tied and tired girl alone.

After a few minutes, Jewel came back into the hollow with something in her beak; it was a pink flower.

She, then, walked to her daughter and took the flower in her wing before kneeling down to Carla.

Jewel: "Don't move; it won't be long."

She said as she was putting the flower in her hair.

Once, she was done, Jewel take a step back and looked at her daughter who has now a pink flower on the right (your right) of her head.

Jewel: "You look so cute."

She said before walking to the vines and untying her daughter.

Once she was done...

Carla: "Thank you, Mom. And I won't do it again, you can count on me."

Jewel: "I hope, because else, I will give you another lesson."

She said with a seductive look.

Okay this is all for this chapter, guys. Send me reviews, I love that =)


	5. Chapter 5

This is a request from a lot of people. By the way, you know that you can tell me how you want the characters to mating. So I won't have to make the plot all by myself.

This chapter begins in Blu and Linda's house close to the city of Rio.

Inside the house, Blu and Jewel were walking toward the bathroom as they were covered by things to make food.

Jewel: "I told you that it would be easier to open a Brazilian coconut, Blu!"

Blu: "Stop lecturing me! We have to take a shower before someone sees us like this."

Jewel nodded before following him toward the bathroom.

They finally arrived at the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Blu, then, flew to the water lever and turned him in one side to make the water beginning to flow out of the tap.

Blu, then, putted his wing under the water to check the warm.

Once it was good enough, he activated the shower and the water flew out in the bath.

He, then, gestured to Jewel to come which she did.

Once she was in the shower, Blu took the curtain and closed it to make sure nobody will see them.

Then, he joined his mate under the shower and enjoyed the arm water flowing on all his body.

After a few seconds of rubbing his feathers under the warm water, Blu turned himself to look at his mate.

He was, then, surprised as Jewel was looking even more beautiful under the shower's water falling on her silky feathers.

Looking at her rubbing her chest and belly with her wings under the water was getting his hormones excited.

So excited that he instinctively lowered his right toward his low body and finally touched his cloacal.

When he realized what he was doing, he took a last glare at Jewel before turning his back on her and beginning to wiggle his cloacal with his wing.

Blu, then, wiggled his cloacal faster and faster as the feeling was agreeable.

Blu: (Ho my God! I didn't have pleasure like this since a long time ago! But I've got to finish it quick before Jewel sees me doing!)

Suddenly, as he was about to ejaculate, he felt something touching his shoulder.

He was a little surprised, but turned to being, surprisingly, meet by Jewel who was looking at him with a seductive look.

Blu: "...Huh...Jewel? What's going on?"

Jewel, then, looked down at his wing that was wiggling his sensitive part.

When he realized that he was caught, Blu blushed so much like a tomato.

Blu: "Sorry, Jewel! It's my hormones who are getting excited again!"

Jewel giggled in amusement and seductively putted her wing on Blu's chest.

Jewel: "Why you didn't tell me? I would have made a pleasure to calm them."

She said with putting Blu into a passionate kiss which both of them enjoyed.

They moaned into each other's beak as their tongues were dancing together.

After sixty seconds like that, Blu chose to go to the next level as he grabbed Jewel's legs with his wings and forced her to lie down on her back while he went on top of her.

The two blue macaws started into each other's eyes with smiles on their beaks.

Blu: "Ready to play the game, my precious jewel?"

Jewel: "I'm just waiting for that, my lovehawk."

Without losing another second, Blu putted Jewel into another passionate kiss which lasted at least two minutes.

Suddenly, Blu slowly crawled his wing down through Jewel's chest and belly before touching her private part which he begun to fingering up and down.

Jewel was moaning while kissing her mate.

Jewel: "*moan* Blu *moan* please *moan* continue like that *moan*"

Against all odds, Blu didn't listened to her and stopped to fingering her cloacal.

Jewel was about to say something, but was interrupted by Blu who putted his cloacal against hers.

Jewel: "Ho yeah!"

Then, Blu began to thrust his cloacal up and down against Jewel's which made both of them moan.

After five minutes, Blu was pumping faster, deeper and harder as he and Jewel were about to climax.

Blu: "I'M GONNA CUM, JEWEL! GET READY!"

Jewel: "BLU! THE PRESSURE IS TOO STRONG! I'M NOT GONNA HANG ON LONGER!"

Jewel, then, screamed as Blu finally ejaculated into her cloacal which lasted least ten seconds.

The two were panting in relief with Blu still on top of Jewel, but they didn't separated they private parts which were now all wet.

Jewel: "Blu...that was amazing!"

Blu: "I know."

He said with giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jewel: "Tell me, Blu, for how long the hot water should stay?"

Blu: "Mmmm. An hour, I think."

Jewel: "So, how many time do you think we can do love?"

Blu: "A lot of time."

He said with thrusting his cloacal into Jewel's which made them moan again.

End of the chapter =)


	6. Chapter 6

This is a request from Lover of a Good Story.

Eva was on some tree branch in Rio's forest undulating tights tar on a horizontal branch with her wings.

Once she was done, she hidden herself behind some bush on a branch waiting for Blu to pass.

She and Rafael have chose to play a fun game today; Eva had to trap Blu and have sex with him while Rafael must does the same with Jewel. This was why Eva was waiting in ambush with her trap.

After a few minutes, she finally saw someone flying by; it was Blu!

She was ready to attack like a predator. She was going to trap him and he will not understand what struck him.

She, then, made a toucan noise to caught Blu's attention which worked as Blu turned his attention to where Eva was and flew in this direction.

He, then, landed on the branch next to the one where Eva was hiding and was searching for the noise.

Blu: "He-ho! Is there someone here?"

Suddenly, Eva took her chance and jumped out of her hideout behind Blu and grabbed him with her wings before throwing him at the horizontal branch covered by the tights tar.

Blu's back crushed on the branch making him moan in pain before seeing Eva.

Blu: "Eva?! Why have you-"

He said as he was about to walk at her, but find himself unable to move as he was nailed against the branch because of the tar (he was in the same position as Scrat in "Ice Age 3").

Eva, then, smiled seductively and slowly begun to walk elegantly toward her prisoner who tried to free himself in vain as the tar was too strong for him.

Eva finally arrived in front of Blu who was still trying desperately himself.

She, then, putted the pointing feather of her left wing on Blu's chest which made him stop moving.

He, then, looked into her seductive eyes which were glaring at him.

Eva: "Stop moving, Blu. This tar is too strong to freeing yourself."

Blu: "Eva, why are you doing this?"

Eva: "Let's say that Rafi and I chose to play a game; I must trap you, who is made, and play intimately while he does the same with Jewel. Since the trapping part is made, I can go to the next part. Known that for the next hours, your body is all mine!"

Blu looked in horror as he felt Eva's wing stroking his chest knowing that Eva was a true sex machine.

Suddenly, after a few seconds of awkward silence, Eva putted her wing away from Blu and slowly advanced her face seductively toward Blu's before pressing her beak against his and putting him into a soft kiss.

Blu was a little uncomfortable at first, but since he couldn't free himself, he finally closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Deep in his mind, he knew that it was wrong to enjoy the kiss of a girl since he got a mate already, but he knew that Jewel was gonna do the same with Rafael. Too, he loved the strawberry taste of Eva's beak and admitted that he was finding pretty sexy since long ago.

After two long minutes like this, they broke up the kiss and looked at each other seductively.

Eva: "did you like it?"

Blu: "Yes, but please, Eva, we cannot do that; we already have mates!"

Eva, then, began to tickling his belly with her wing not removing her eyes from his.

Eva: "So you're still trying to resist? Let me tell you something; I've done it with Rafael more time than most birds. I know the most sensible parts of male's body. So, I know how to make you crack."

She said with a seductive wink before lowering her head to Blu's neck and softly beginning to kiss it.

She, then, kissed his chest, then, his belly.

Blu: "Eva! He, he, he! Stop! That tickles! He, he, he!"

He screamed as Eva was tickling his belly with her beak.

Eva finally let go of Blu's tummy and lowered to his crotch looking at his private part with a seductive smile.

Blu would have liked to see her, be his head was nailed to the tree.

Eva finally opened her beak and putted the end of her tongue in Blu's cloacal which made him freeze in place.

After a few seconds in this position, Eva finally putted her tongue deeper into Blu's cloacal and began to lick the inside.

Eva: (Mmm! It tastes salt!)

She though enjoying Blu organ's taste.

She was hearing a moaning noise which was Blu feeling his inside being licked by Eva.

However, it was different as Eva was licking organs that Jewel never touched before; they were more sensitive and were exciting Blu even more.

Since toucan's tongues were longer than macaw's, Eva putted her tongue deeper than Blu have ever felt.

Blu was feeling like if Eva's tongue was touching his stomach.

Even though he was covered by sweat, he was enjoying this moment.

After thirty seconds, Blu finally climaxed and released all his white liquid on Eva's tongue.

This last one smiled and swallowed all the liquid loving his taste.

While panting in relief, Blu realized that Eva didn't put her tongue out of his cloacal.

Suddenly, after swallowing his genital liquid, Eva began to lick his organs again going back at the pleasure.

Blu was moaning again.

Knowing how many times Eva made this with Rafael, he knew that he will be trapped in this position for a long time, so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the toucan licking his fluid.

End of the chapter, guys =)


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a request from me =)

In the sky above the jungle of Rio, Alex, the young snow owl (the same one from Rio; a tales of friendship & Rio RPG) was flying toward Blu and Linda's house to say hi.

He arrived at their house window which was already open and flew inside.

He, then, landed on the ground and was surprised to see that there was nobody here.

Suddenly, he saw three birds that he recognize; Jewel, Eva and Mimi walking toward the bathroom together.

He quickly flew to them.

Alex: "Hey, girls!"

The three of them turned to see their owl friend coming.

Jewel: "Ho, hello, Alex."

Eva: "Hello, my cute."

Mimi: "Hi, son."

Alex: "I was coming here to say hello. Where are Blu and the kids?"

Jewel: "Blu and the kids went to Nico and Pedro's club while Eva, Mimi and I have a little girl talk."

Alex: "Really?"

Mimi: "Yes. And now, we were going to take a shower, but since there remains enough hot water for only one shower, we were going to take it together."

Alex: "Ha, oui (Ha, yes)?"

Jewel: "Yes. Do you want to come with us?"

Alex was shocking by this question.

Since he was looked by three girls, he answered without thinking.

Alex: "Huh...yes, of course."

Eva: "Let's go, then."

Therewith, the four birds walked to the bathroom.

Alex face palmed his face with his wing.

Alex: (What did I thought? Now, I will be in a shower, not with one, but THREE girls!)

A few minutes later, the shower was working and our four friends were enjoying the warm water flowing on their feathers.

Jewel moaned as she enjoyed the warm water flowing on her.

Jewel: "There's nothing like a good warm shower, right?"

She said with rubbing her body with her wings.

Eva: "Yeah, you said it!"

Alex, on his side, was a little farther of the girls with his back facing them since he was a little awkward to take a shower with girls.

Alex: (Stay calm, Alex! Stay calm! This shower will soon end and you will get out of here quick!)

Suddenly, he was taken out of his mind as he felt something touching his shoulders.

It was black wings.

He, then, turned his head to see that it was Eva who was massaging his shoulders with a seductive smile.

Alex: "Huh, Eva, what are you doing?"

Eva: "You look pretty nervous. I will give you a little massage to help you being relaxed."

Alex was about to say something, but was interrupted by Eva who went in front of him and putted her two wings on his sides to massaging them.

Alex: "Huh, Eva? I'm a little ill-at-ease!"

He said with blushing.

Eva: "Shhh, my chick. Stop talking and lift your wings so I can massage your beautiful body."

Alex hesitated a moment, but finally lifted his two wings above his head to reveal a white wet body with which Eva immediately fall in love with.

She, then, putted her wings to his chest and begun to massaging it.

Alex was a little uncomfortable a first, but finally enjoyed it as he was feeling Eva's wings softly massaging his fluffy chest.

Then, Eva lowered her wings to his belly which she begun to massaging.

Alex was moaning at the agreeable feeling.

After a few more seconds, Eva lowered her wings to Alex's crutch and softly massaged it.

Then, Eva's attention was slowly turning toward Alex's private part.

She slowly crawled her wings toward his sensitive spot.

Finally, she putted her pointing feather into his cloacal.

Feeling the new sensation into his private part, Alex immediately opened his eyes and looked down to see what Eva was doing.

He quickly stepped back and putted his two wings on his cloacal.

Alex: "Wow! Wow! Wow! Watcha doing?!"

Eva, then, slowly begun to walk toward him with her seductive look.

Alex was stepping back afraid of her behavior until his back finally met the horizontal part of the bathtub.

He was about to say something, but was cut off by Jewel who suddenly jumped out of nowhere and putted her two talons on his wings to prevent him from moving.

Then, Eva grabbed Alex's legs with her wings which left him completely nailed to the bathtub.

Alex: "Hey! Let me go!"

He said trying to free himself.

He, suddenly, stopped when he felt something touching his stomach area; it was Mimi's pointing feather.

Mimi: "Calm down, calm down, Alex. Don't be afraid; we will not hurt you. It's just that we would like to have fun with a body like yours because of our hormones. Understand?"

Alex, then, sighed as he didn't truly had choice.

Alex: "fine, then. Go ahead."

With this phrase pronounced, Mimi begun to softly kiss Alex's belly.

Alex was moaning, but interrupted by Jewel who putted him into a passionate kiss.

And, of course, Eva went back to where she has been interrupted; she putted her tongue into Alex's cloacal.

Feeling her tongue moving between his organs, Alex was moaning into Jewel's beak and laughing because of the ticklish sensation left by Mimi's kisses on his tummy.

Finally, it wasn't so bad to be in a shower with three girls.

After a few minutes like that, the girls went to the full pressure.

Jewel was kissing Alex the harder that she could, Mimi was licking hardly Alex's belly and Eva putted her tongue the deeper as she could into his private part.

Feeling all of this together, Alex was moaning harder and harder until an orgasm finally exploded inside of him and makes him release all his genital liquid.

Eva, happily, swallowed all his cum loving his taste.

Eva: "Mmmm! Owl's sperm is way better than macaw or toucan's!"

She said as she continued to swallow it.

Alex was panting in relief.

Alex: "Wow! That was awesome! I hope that we will do it soon again!"

To be continued =)


	8. Chapter 8

Special guest: Gylfie from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole

Author's note: from now on, in this story, the birds will have humanoid forms and will wearing clothes (like the males have penis and the females have breasts and vaginas. All the bird wear sweaters, pants and for the girls, bras. Also, the males are pretty muscled and all the birds have navels.).

All begins in Nico and Pedro's samba club which was always filled with birds dancing.

Nico and Pedro were talking while drinking fruit juice at the bar.

Nico: "Really?!"

Pedro: "Yeah! You should have seen her; she was top at in the bed!"

Nico: "Yeah, but there's not a lot of girls who want to step in the bed with me. Not that I don't have charm! It's just that they find me too little for them."

Pedro: "Well, you could do it with a girl from your size!"

Nico: "Like?"

Pedro: "I don't know. Let's see!"

He said as he begun to look around for a girl of his size.

He suddenly putted a satisfied look on his face.

Pedro: "I got it! Why not her?"

He said with pointing somewhere with his wing.

Nico, then, turned his head to look at where he pointed and putted a surprised look at what he saw; it was a pretty cute elf owl with a brown sweater and a grey small pants talking with a barn owl at the other side of the bar.

Nico: "Wow! She truly is cute and at my size!"

Pedro: "Well? What are you waiting for? Go ahead!"

Pedro didn't need to say it twice as Nico immediately flew toward the cute elf owl.

As the two owls were talking, Nico landed on the bar next to the little elf owl who turned her head to look at Nico who took his bottle cap in his wing.

Nico: "Wow! And what's the name of the cute little owl right in front of me?"

She rolled her eyes.

Gylfie: "Her name is "Gylfie". What's yours?"

Nico: "I'm Nico!"

He said with putting his bottle cap back on his head.

Nico: "You see, I'm one of the two owners of this club and I would like to know if you would like to accompany me to the VIP section."

Gylfie: "Huh...Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Nico: "Then, follow me!"

He said with flying off.

Gylfie: "I'll be back, Soren!"

She said with flying off to follow Nico.

The two birds, then, landed in front of a black curtain with "VIP" wrote on it.

Nico, then, put the curtain away with his wing.

Nico: "Ladies first."

He said with gesturing Gylfie to enter with his other wing.

Gylfie chuckled.

Gylfie: "Thanks."

She said with entering the VIP section followed by Nico.

Once inside, Gylfie was amazed by the VIP section which was covered by a purple light with a pill of pillows, probably for relaxing, a bar with fruit juice and a small dance floor.

Gylfie: "Wow! This place is impressive!"

Nico: "I know! I've made it myself!"

He said all proud of him.

He, then, flew off to a radio close to the dance floor and turns it on to make a samba music play.

He, then, went back to Gylfie and cleared his throat before offering his wing to her.

Nico: "Can I have this dance?"

Gylfie lightly chuckled.

Gylfie: "Of course."

She said with accepting Nico's wing and going with him to the dance floor.

Once there, the two birds were dancing together in the samba style.

A few minutes later, Nico and Gylfie were to the bar drinking fruit juice since they were dying of heat after the dance.

Gylfie: "You're a great dancer, you know!"

Nico: "Thanks."

He said with shipping some sweat on his face with his wing.

Nico: "Gylfie, I don't want to make an awkward, but would you mind if I take my clothes off? I'm dying with this heat!"

Deep in her mind, Gylfie truly wanted to see Nico's body, but she didn't show her excitement to don't look obsessed.

Gylfie: "Huh, yes. Of course, go ahead!"

Therewith, Nico took his sweater off from him revealing his beautiful muscled body which caught Gylfie's attention.

He, then, took off his pants leaving only a white pantie on him.

Gylfie was lost in his charm which made her forget that there was a cup filled banana juice next to her and she accidentally made it fall with her wing making all the juice flowing on her clothes.

Gylfie: "Ha crap!"

Nico: "Are you okay?!"

Gylfie: "My clothes are all wet!"

Nico: "Well, why don't you do like me and take them off?"

Gylfie was a little shy since she wasn't the kind of girl who likes to show her body, but she didn't liked the feeling of her wet clothes, so she finally chose to do it.

She unzipped her small pants before taking them off revealing a brown pantie.

She, then, took her sweater in her wings and retired it revealing a body with which Nico immediately fall in love with.

In silence, the two birds looked away from each other while blushing.

Nico, finally, broke it.

Nico: "Hey, do you want us to go lay down on the pillows pile?"

Gylfie: "Sure."

She said in a shy way as she walked to the pile of pillows with Nico.

The two birds, then, laid down on it a little separated from each other.

Nico: "Hey, you can come closer to me, if you want."

Gylfie: "Y-Yeah, why not?"

She said with crawling closer to Nico until she was close enough for him to put a wing around her shoulder.

Gylfie: "huh, Nico, what are you-"

She was interrupted by Nico who putted a pointing feather on her beak.

Nico: "Shhhh. Let me show you."

He said with slowly lowering his pointing feather down to her neck, on her bra, to her belly until he finally putted his pointing feather into her navel which he, then, begun to poke.

Gylfie was blushing uncomfortably at first, but after a few seconds, she begun to enjoy it and she closed her eyes enjoying Nico poking her navel.

After a whole minute like that, Nico slowly crawled his other wing behind Gylfie.

He, then, grabbed the back of her bra and unhooked it.

Gylfie, suddenly, opened her eyes and quickly putted her two wings on her breast the second that her bra fallen to the ground.

Gylfie: "HEY! What the Glaux are you doing?!"

Nico, then, putted his feather out of her navel.

Nico: "Come on, Gylfie; let's go to the next level!"

Gylfie, then, blushed not removing her wings from her private parts.

Gylfie: "What do you mean by "The next le-"

She stopped as she realized that Nico was slowly taking his panties off revealing his most private part; the penis.

Nico: "Please, Gylfie; just for one night!"

Nico showed his penis to her, so it would only be fair if she let him see her private parts, right?

Gylfie sighed in defeat before slowly removing her wings from her chest to reveal her breasts and lowering them to her ankles to remove her panties which revealed her vagina.

Nico immediately fallen in love with her as her body was more beautiful than any girls he ever saw in the club.

He slowly putted his wing on her back and the two of them putted their beaks against the other's to go for a passionate kiss.

After one minute-and-half, Nico separated their beaks and lowered it down to her neck which he begun to kiss softly.

Gylfie moaned in pleasure.

Nico, then, lowered to her chest and begun to kiss and lick her breasts with his tongue which made Gylfie shivering in pleasure even though her body was burning of heat.

After three minutes like that, Nico lowered to her belly and softly begun to kiss and lick her navel.

Gylfie: "He, he, he!"

She chuckled.

After three more minutes like that, Nico lowered to her crotch and ultimately, begun to lick her vagina.

Nico was enjoying this moment as his tongue was licking her organs and fluid.

Gylfie was moaning really hard as she felt Nico's tongue moving between her organs.

It was the first time that someone was doing this to her and she never wanted this to end.

Gylfie: "Ho, Glaux! Please...Nico...Continue!"

Nico obeyed as he was thrusting his tongue deeper and harder into her vagina.

As Nico's tongue was licking faster and faster her clitoris, Nico was about to make an orgasm explode into Gylfie.

Gylfie: "*moan* the pressure *moan* is too strong *moan* I'm *moan CUMMING!"

Indeed, her orgasm finally exploded and all her genital liquid flowed out of her vagina into Nico's mouth which he immediately swallowed.

Once he swallowed all her liquid, Nico went back to Gylfie's face and looked at her with a smile.

Gylfie: "Nico, that was amazing!"

Nico: "But this isn't over yet!"

Gylfie, then, putted a puzzled look on her face.

Suddenly, Nico putted his penis into her wet vagina which made both of them moan loudly.

Gylfie: "Ho Glaux! Ho Glaux!"

Nico: "Hang on, Gylfie, I'm gonna cum soon! "

Gylfie: "Do it fast, Nico! The pressure is too high! I can't hold it any longer!"

Hearing this, Nico thrust harder, deeper and faster into Gylfie almost getting to his climax.

After thirty seconds, Nico finally climaxed and released his genital liquid into Gylfie which made her moan in relief.

Finally, Nico putted his penis covered by sperm out of her vagina and lay down next to his girlfriend panting in relief just like him.

Gylfie: "Ho Glaux! That was the better thing I've ever felt!"

Nico: "You know, we still got all the night! I can continue!"

He said with putting his head back to Gylfie's belly and beginning to lick her navel again.

Before falling in relax, Gylfie softly stroke Nico's back head with her wing.

Gylfie: "I love you, Nico."

Nico: "I love you too."

He said before going back to lick Gylfie's navel with his tongue.

Okay this is all for this chapter, guys. As you can see, now the birds will have humanoid forms and I take special guests now! So don't hesitate to send me demands, I'm here for that! =)


	9. Chapter 9

This story begins at the Copacabana beach at Rio de Janeiro. Jewel had brought Bia to play at the beach which she was justly doing while her mother was laying on the sand enjoying the sun heat on her body.

Author's note: Jewel wears a green bikini with a pink flower on the side of her head and had a light blue jewel pierced into her navel.

Even though she was lying on soft and warm sand and the sun was bronzing her body, there were still something troubling her mind; the night before, she wanted to have sex with Blu, but this last one didn't wanted.

She, then, lifted her head up looking at her body which wanted to feel only a little eroticism.

Her attention, then, turned to Bia who was playing alone in the sand since her sister and brother was spending their day with Blu.

Author's note: Bia was wearing a bikini just like her mother, but pink with red flowers on it.

Jewel, then, looked around the beach to see that she was alone with her daughter which made an idea jump into her mind.

Jewel: "Hey! Bia!"

She called for her daughter.

Hearing her bane, Bia immediately flew to her mom and landed next to her.

Bia: "What it is, Mom?"

Jewel: "Come here."

She said with putting her wing on her lower body.

Without asking, Bia went on her mother's ankles which didn't wound her very much since Bia was very light.

Jewel: "You see I would like us to play a little girls game. Just you and me."

She, then, began to playfully move her pointing feather around her pierced navel with a seductive look.

Jewel: "Do you find my navel cute?"

Bia was blushing a little at this question.

Bia: "Huh, yes. Why?"

Suddenly, Jewel removed her wing from her stomach region and took Bia's little wing with her.

She, then, putted Bia wing into her pierced navel and made her slowly wiggle it.

Jewel was moaning at the wiggle sensation into her navel.

Bia was a little uncomfortable at first, but after a few seconds, she finally enjoyed wiggling her mother's navel; it was so fun.

She was doing it faster and faster.

Jewel: "Do you think you can do it alone if I let you go?"

Bia: "Yes, Mom."

Therewith, Jewel let go of her daughter's wing which didn't stop to wiggle her navel and rested her wing on the ground enjoying the erotic sensation in her belly.

After two minutes like that...

Bia: "I remember seeing this in one of my books too."

She said with stopping wiggling her mother's navel.

Jewel: "Seeing wha-"

Was all she could say before Bia putted her tongue into her navel and licked it which made her moan even more at the feeling.

Jewel: "Ho yeah! I love this! Continue!"

Bia: "Okay!"

She said as she continued to lick her mother's pierced navel.

After a good five minutes like that, Jewel was getting tired of feeling the eroticism in her navel only, so she gently took her daughter away from her navel which was all wet now.

Jewel: "It's okay, Bia; you've played with Mommy's navel enough like this."

She said with gently stroking her daughter's hair.

Bia: "So, the game is over?"

Jewel: "Not yet. Now, I would ask you to lie down on your back, would you?"

Bia nodded and lay down on her back with her wings above her head.

Jewel, then, kneeled to her with stroking her hair.

Jewel: "Are you comfortable like this, sweetie?"

Bia: "Yes, Mom."

Jewel, then, smiled.

Jewel: "Okay, now I would ask you to close your eyes and relax, okay?"

Bia nodded and closed her eyes enjoying her mother stroking her hair and the sunlight shining on her body.

Seeing her daughter relaxed enough, Jewel turned her attention to her body and putted her pointing feather into her navel poking it.

Bia was moaning at the feeling of her mother's pointing feather moving up and down into her umbilicus.

This made Jewel smiling and chuckling as she continued to coddling her daughter's navel.

After a few minutes like that, Jewel stopped and detached her daughter's bra leaving her breasts exposed.

Bia opened her eyes and looked at her to see that she was topless.

Bia: "Hey! Mom! What did you-"

She was interrupted by her mother who putted her pointing feather on her beak.

Jewel: "Calm down; we're alone here. I will give it back to you once we will be done."

Bia hesitated, but finally calmed herself and went back to her relaxing position.

Jewel smiled before turning her attention to Bia's lower body and took her panties off her with her wings leaving Bia completely naked.

Bia was blushing and truly wanted to run away, but trusted her mother and stayed calm.

Jewel, then, putted her two wings on Bia's breasts and begun to softly massage them.

Even though she was ill-at-ease, Bia had to admit that she was actually enjoying her mother massaging her private parts.

After a moment, Jewel let go of her daughter's breasts and lowered down to her vagina which she begun to lick.

Bia was moaning hard.

Jewel, then, marked a pause.

Jewel: "You like it?"

Bia: "Yes! Please! More!"

Jewel obeyed as she went back to lick her daughter's vagina.

After a few moments, Bia was moaning loudly, loudly and loudly until she finally climaxed in her mother's mouth that swallowed her genital liquid.

Her cum was maybe good, but Jewel didn't had enough; she wanted to go farther.

Once there were no cum left out of Bia's vagina, Jewel quickly took off her bra and panties to reveal her whole body and lie on her daughter.

Jewel: "Okay, Bia! Now I'm gonna go at full strength!"

She said as she, ultimately, pressed her vagina against Bia's which made both of the girls moan loudly.

Bia: "MOM! The pressure is too high!"

Hearing this, Jewel nailed Bia's wings to the ground with her since they were bigger than Bia's.

Bia was breathing so fast that she could almost sniffle Jewel's feathers as her mother was thrusting her vagina (which was three times bigger than Bia's) deeper and harder into Bia's touching her clitoris.

Finally, the two girls climaxed and released their genital liquid inside both vaginas.

The two girls were, then, panting in relief next to each other.

Jewel: "Mom is proud of you, Bia."

She said with stroking her daughter's hair.

This last one smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep with her body completely exposed.

This will be all for this chapter, guys. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know your opinions about the birds having humanoid forms; I would like to know them =)


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter begins in the Amazon at night. Everybody was sleeping peacefully at the silence of the night.

Inside a particularly hollow was sleeping a family of blue macaws who arrived at the Amazon since a few weeks now.

In the nest, Jewel was sleeping next to her three chicks; Bia, Carla and Tiago.

Suddenly, she heard a weird noise coming from the outside of her hollow which made her opening her eyes.

She, then, went on her feet careful not to wake up her kids and putted a surprised look on her face when she realized that Blu wasn't there anymore.

(Author's note: Since it was pretty hot in the Amazon, Jewel was sleeping only with some leaves on her chest to hide her breasts and crotch to hide her vagina. Except that, she is still wearing a jewel into her navel.)

Suddenly, her attention turned to the outside of the hollow where she was still hearing the weird noise.

Once she was at the hollow entrance, she glazed outside to see where to sound was coming from.

Suddenly, she was surprised by what she saw; a little farther from here, she could see Blu with his laptop.

She immediately flew silently from the hollow toward Blu. However, since she didn't wanted to be seen with her body exposed so much, she discreetly flew behind branches with a lot of leaves.

Finally, she arrived behind some bush from where she could see Blu without being spotted.

She, then, silently lifted her head and was surprised by what she saw; on the laptop was a video of two humans, a boy and a girl, nude with the guy's hands and feet tied to four corners while the girl was on top of him putting his penis into her vagina.

But, the worst part was that Blu has taken his pants and panties off and was masturbating his penis while watching the video.

Jewel was shocking at first, but after a few seconds, she was beginning to feel something weird inside her and her wing instinctively lowered to her vagina.

Jewel, then, turned her head to her back to see that there were a few vines (like the ones that she used to punish Carla in the other chapter) at the feet of a tree.

This putted an idea into Jewel's mind and she putted an evil smile on her beak.

Jewel: (So, Blu watch porn without my knowledge? I'm gonna give him a little lesson!)

Back on Blu's side, he was keeping masturbating his penis almost going to climax.

Suddenly, someone jumped behind him and grabbed his sweater and putted it on his face to make him blind.

Then, the attacker took his feet and tied them separately with some vines before bounding them to some huge rocks.

Once it was done, the attacker putted the sweater from Blu and quickly tied his wings the same way as he did with his feet.

Once it was done, Blu couldn't move at all and his nude body was defenceless.

Blu: "Hey! Who did-"

He stopped and putted a surprised look when he saw that it was his mate, Jewel.

This last one putted a seductive look on her face and walked to her mate.

Jewel: "so? We like to masturbate while I'm sleeping, lovebird?"

She asked with stroking the side of Blu's face with her wing.

Blu: "Jewel! Let me go!"

Jewel: "Not before I give you a little lesson."

She said with taking her wing away from his face and putting both of them on her chest.

She, then, softly massage her breasts to tease Blu before finally taking her leaves away revealing her chubby breasts.

Seeing them, Blu's penis was getting extended.

Jewel, then, lowered her wings to the low of her body and putted the leaves on her crotch away to show her vagina and leaving herself completely nude.

Blu was lost in the beauty of his mate; she was truly a jewel of nature.

Then, Jewel turned her attention to Blu's penis and kneeling herself in front of it before taking it in her two wings.

Jewel: "You were masturbating this? I will finish the job!"

She said with doing a seductive wink to Blu before turning her attention to his dick and, ultimately, begun to lick to most sensitive part of his penis with her tongue.

Jewel: (Mmmm! His dick tastes better than in my memories!)

She said with continuing to put her tongue up and down on Blu's penis.

Blu was moaning hardly at the feeling and moved his body the hardest he could, but it was useless; the vines were too strong for him.

He could only cry in pleasure as Jewel was licking his sensible penis.

Not too long after, Blu was reaching the maximum pleasure and an orgasm finally exploded inside of him making him releasing all his genital in Jewel's beak.

Jewel happily swallowed it all.

Once she was done, she lengthened her body on Blu's looking into his face while he was panting in relief.

Jewel: "So, my beautiful blue bird? Was it better than masturbating?"

She asked with slowly stroking Blu's chest with her wing.

Blu: "Ho, yes! It was so good that I want more!"

Jewel: "As you wish."

She said with stopping to stroke his chest and, against all odds, putted Blu's wet penis into her vagina which made both of them moans.

Jewel was putting her body up and down sending a pleasure feeling through her body at each move.

Jewel: *moan* ho, yeah *moan* this is*moan* feeling *moan* so good *moan*"

Blu: "God! Jewel, please! Untie me!"

Jewel obeyed and quickly untied Blu's wings and feet.

Then, Blu immediately putted Jewel into a kiss and turned her on her back leaning on top of her without putting his penis out of her vagina.

He, then, kissed Jewel on her beak making his tongue dancing with hers, wiggling her breasts with his right wing, poking her pierced navel with the other and thrusting deeper and harder into her vagina.

After a moment like that, Blu and Jewel finally released their genital liquids into each other and Blu putted his penis out of Jewel's vagina before leaning next to her panting in relief just like his mate.

Jewel: "Wow...That was...incredible...right, Blu? Blu?"

Suddenly, Blu jumped out of nowhere with the vines used by Jewel before and quickly tied her just like she did a moment ago.

Jewel: "Blu?! Whatcha doing?!"

Blu: "Well, since you tied me earlier, I think I will take my revenge!"

He said before lowering his head to Jewel's crotch and beginning to lick her wet vagina.

Jewel: "Ho my god! Ho my god! Blu! Continue! Please!"

Blu nodded with continuing to lick Jewel's vagina with his tongue.

End of the chapter. Leave me reviews, please =)


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter begun somewhere in the Amazon forest.

Nigel was lying on his back with vines bond to his wings and feet which left his nude body defenceless.

Nigel: "Gabi! Release me!"

Suddenly, Gabi jumped out of the shadows in the face of her lover prisoner.

Gabi: "Not right now, my love. I was prevented from touching you for so long while I could. Now, I'm gonna unleash all my love on your body!"

She said with a seductive look before jumping high to Nigel's huge penis.

She, then, putted her finger into the hole by which pee came out and begun to wiggle it.

Nigel was shivering at the touching.

Nigel: "S-Stop this!"

She refused and continued to wiggle faster and faster.

Finally, she decided that wiggling wasn't enough so she putted her finer out of the hole and instead, begun to give huge kisses on it.

This made Nigel moan loudly and, even though he hated to admit it, he actually loved this.

Nigel: "*moan* please *moan* continue *moan*"

Gabi obeyed and gave even bigger kisses on his dick.

Then, she stopped giving kisses and instead, putted her tongue into the hole savouring the inside taste of her lover.

Nigel was moaning so hard that Gabi could have lost her hear, if she wasn't licking.

A good two minutes later...

Nigel: "Gabi! I'm gonna cum! Get ready!"

Hearing this, Gabi stopped licking his penis and putted her vagina against the hole of his penis ready to receive the jet.

Suddenly, Nigel ejaculated and his cum was going inside Gabi's vagina so fast that, after five seconds, she putted her vagina away and let the rest of the cum flowing on the ground.

Gabi was lying on her back panting in relief.

She, then, lifted her head to see her belly round like a balloon full of sperm.

Gabi: "With this, I'm sure to become pregnant."

She said with giving a poke on her belly which made with wiggle entirely.

End of the chapter =)


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter begins in Rio jungle under a waterfall at night time.

Jewel was taking a shower under the waterfall letting all the water flowing on her beautiful nude body.

She was rubbing the water all over her body; from her belly to her hair passing through her breasts.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the back and putted something on her beak.

She tried to break free, but the attacker was too strong.

After a few seconds, Jewel began to feel tired and closed her eyes falling unconscious.

Jewel was beginning to regain conscious as she slowly opened her eyes.

Once they were fully open, she scanned her surrounding to see that she was in a kind if building with full of boxes.

She tried to move, but find herself unable to.

She, then, lifted her head to see in horror that she was laying on her back on a box with roped bound to her wings and feet which goes under the box preventing her from moving her nude body.

?: "Finally awake, pretty bird?"

Hearing this, Jewel turned her head to see a bird standing at the end of the box that she easily recognized; Nigel!

This last one walked next to Jewel and kneeled down next to her with an evil smile on his beak.

Jewel: "Nigel?!"

Nigel: "Himself!"

Jewel, then, turned her head and closed her eyes in fear.

Jewel: "Please! Don't kill me!"

Suddenly, Nigel simply putted his wing on her exposed breasts.

Nigel: "I'm not planning to do this. Why do you think I've came nude to you?"

Jewel, then, noticed that, indeed, Nigel was nude just like her.

Nigel: "Don't worry; if you accept to enjoy this and promise me to not tell anyone about this, I will let you go. Okay?"

Jewel, honestly didn't want to do this, but since it was the only way for her to get out of here alive, she didn't had choice. So she nodded.

Without losing another second, Nigel putted Jewel into a huge kiss which made her blush for a few seconds, but she finally enjoyed the feeling of Nigel's tongue touching her.

After two whole minutes like this, Nigel putted his beak away from Jewel's and turned his attention to her exposed breasts.

He, then, took both of them in his wings and begun to kiss, lick and suck them.

Jewel was moaning harder and harder as she was feeling Nigel playing with her breasts.

After a few minutes, Nigel putted his right away from Jewel's breasts, not stopping to play with them, and begun to poke Jewel's pierced navel with his pointing feather which make her moan louder.

Jewel: "*moan* Nigel *moan* stop this *moan* I've just *moan* get my navel pierced *moan* it's very *moan* sensitive!"

Nigel: "Ho! So your navel is sensible?"

He, then, smiled and turned his attention away from her breasts to her navel.

Nigel: "It's getting more interesting!"

He, then, begun to poke her navel faster and harder which make her moan so hard that we could though that she was penetrated.

Nigel, then, putted his pointing feather out of her navel and, instead, putted his tongue and begun to lick her piercing.

Even though she hated to admit it, Jewel was actually enjoying getting her sensitive navel licked by Nigel's huge tongue.

Jewel: "Nigel...it's too much...I'm...CUMMING!"

Suddenly, a beam of genital liquid jumped out of Jewel's vagina on Nigel's body which made him stop licking Jewel's navel.

Nigel, then, smiled and lowered his head to Jewel's wet vagina.

Nigel: "Sorry; I didn't mean to make you cum. Let me clean you."

He said with beginning to lick the cum on Jewel's vagina which make her moan harder.

Jewel: "NIGEL! PLEASE! MY VAGINA CANNOT TAKE MORE!"

Nigel obeyed for once and stopped licking her vagina.

Nigel: "Okay! If you cannot take a lot, I will go to the end right now!"

He said with going on his feet and, ultimately, putting his penis into Jewel's vagina.

Jewel screamed in pleasure and pain since Nigel's penis was bigger than her vagina and was swerving her vagina strongly.

Nigel was thrusting up and down hardly touching Jewel's clitoris at each move which made her shivering through all her being.

After three minutes like this, Nigel finally climaxed into Jewel and released all his genital liquid in her before putting his penis out of her now more open vagina all wet.

Nigel was panting in relief and turned his head to see that Jewel has fallen asleep because of the pressure.

Suddenly, an idea jumped into Nigel's mind and this last one putted a smile on his beak.

The next morning, as the sun was slowly rising up, Jewel was slowly opening her eyes to see Nigel standing above her with a smile.

Nigel: "Well sleep, my beauty?"

Jewel: "N-Nigel? But you said that you would let me go after you know what."

Suddenly, Jewel felt pain on the left of her vagina and her right breast.

She, then, lifted her head and was surprised by what she saw; there was a piercing just likes the one in her navel on the left part of her vagina and her right nipple, a yellow tattoo on her right rib cage, her left breast and the right of her face (even though she couldn't see it).

Nigel: "How do you like your new look, my wild sex beast?"

Jewel: I-It's...beautiful!"

Nigel smiled to this before putting his body on Jewel's.

Nigel: "Good, because I've got some plans for you, Jewel."

He, then, putted his beak next to Jewel's hear to whisper something.

Nigel: "I'm gonna make of you my bitch!"

He said with wiggling her breasts with his right wing, poking her navel with his left and putting his penis in her vagina again.

End of the chapter =)


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is a request from Reidak the Spix Macaw who allowed me to use his OC which belongs to him not me =)

This story begins at night in Nico and Pedro's samba club which was filled with birds dancing and singing like always.

At the bar were two friend birds talking with each other waiting for a drink.

One of them was Reidak, a eighteen old blue macaw who wore Black pants with a spiked belt with a skull on it and he wore a black shirt with black Sabbath on it he also wore a black leather jacket with spikes a chains on it he also wore a black cross.

The other, his girlfriend, is Celeste, a pretty cute nineteen old blue macaw who wears blue jeans and tank top which left her belly exposed with a brown leather jacket with a pink and blue striped scarf.

This last one was trying to convince Reidak about having sex with her.

Celeste: "Come on, Reidak! Why don't you want to do it with me?!"

Reidak: "I just can't, Celeste! I'm not ready for this; we're too young!"

Suddenly, the bar man (or bird) arrived with two cups in his wings.

Bar bird: "Here what you've asked."

He said with giving the two drinks to Reidak and Celeste who thanked him.

Reidak was then about to drink his cup of fruit juice, but was interrupted by Celeste who grabbed his shoulder.

Celeste: "Reidak! Look this beautiful girl there!"

Reidak, then, turned his head to where Celeste pointed and searched for the girl that Celeste was talking about.

Suddenly, Celeste putted some drugs out of her pocket with her wing and quickly putted it into Reidak's cup before this last one turns his head back to her.

Reidak: "Sorry, but I didn't see any sexy girls!"

Celeste: "I've made a mistake. Let's drink!"

She said with grabbing her cup with her wing and drinking his contents.

Reidak did the same as her not knowing that there was something inside of it.

After swallowing his gorged, Reidak was beginning to feel weird as his head was spinning around.

Suddenly, he felt to the ground and loses conscious.

After an unknown period of time, Reidak was slowly regaining conscious as his eyes were slowly opening.

He, then, looked at his surrounding to see that he was in a chamber lying on a bed completely nude with his wings and feet bound to the four corners of the bed by belts.

Suddenly, he saw Celeste watching herself in a mirror as she was nude her too and she was clicking her face with her pointing feather.

Reidak: "Celeste?"

Hearing her name, Celeste turned herself to reveal her beautiful body to Reidak.

Celeste: "Ho, you're finally awake, my chick."

She said with walking to him and laying down on the soft bed with him and slowly stroking his chest with her wing.

Reidak: "Celeste, what are you doing?"

Celeste: "Since you didn't want to have sex with me, I chose to have with you by strength."

She said with a seductive smile on her beak before pressing her warm body against his and putting him into a passionate kiss.

The two birds enjoyed it as their tongues were dancing with each other.

Celeste, suddenly, putted Reidak's penis into her vagina which made both of them moans loudly.

Celeste putted her vagina up and down making both of them shivering.

After a few minutes like this, they both climaxed into each other and separated their genital parts while panting in relief.

Reidak: "That was awesome, but can you free me now?"

Celeste: "If I do, you will not jump on me?"

Reidak: "Promised."

Celeste, then, took the belts away from Reidak's parts freeing him.

Suddenly, once he was free, Reidak grabbed Celeste with his wings and forced her to lie down on the bed.

He, then, putted the belts on her feet and her wings leaving her in the same position he was.

Reidak: "You tricked me, now it's my turn!"

He said as he begun to kiss Celeste's neck, then her breasts.

She was moaning at the feeling.

Reidak, then, lowered to her belly and licked her navel.

Celeste: "Reidak! Stop! That tickles!"

She said with laughing hardly.

Finally, Reidak let go of her navel and went to her vagina which he begun to lick.

Celeste screamed as she felt Reidak's tongue moving into her ticklish organs.

End of the chapter. Reidak and Celeste belongs to Reidak the Spix Macaw =)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner this story, but I had some problems. Anyway, let's take back the time we've lost! STRONG COMEBACK!

(Author's note: I don't own Arlene the Scarlet Macaw.)

This chapter begun at night in a part of the Amazon forest which was used as a spa.

Jewel was relaxing in a hot bathtub with her whole body exposed.

She was laying her back on the bathtub's edge with her eyes closed enjoying the warm water.

Suddenly, she heard a flapping noise and opened her eyes to see her friend Eva landing in front of the bathtub.

(Author's note: Eva wore a purple bikini with yellow flowers draw on it and a purple tattoo of a dragon on her right rib cage.)

Eva: "Hey, Jewel, mind if I come with you?"

Jewel: "No, of course no. You can come."

Therewith, Eva unhooked the back of her bra and let it fall on the ground leaving her breasts exposed. Then, she did the same with her panties to reveal her vagina before joining Jewel in the hot bathtub.

Once her body was in the water, she moaned and closed her eyes just like Jewel enjoying the warm on her body.

Jewel: "Relaxing, huh?"

Eva nodded to answering.

A few minutes later, another one of their friends arrived; it was Gylfie, the elf owl.

Gylfie: "Hey, girls, can I come in too?"

Eva: "Of course you can, sweetie."

Therewith, Gylfie retired her clothes leaving her whole body exposed and went into the bathtub with Eva and Jewel.

Once her beautiful body made contact with the warm water, Gylfie moaned and relaxed just like her two friends.

After a few minutes of silence, Eva putted her attention to Gylfie's chest with a smirk.

Eva: "Hey, Gylfie, your breasts had take a little weight, right?"

Gylfie, then, lowered down her eyes to her breasts.

Gylfie: "A little."

She said with putting her right wing on her right breast.

Suddenly, another bird landed at the spa's entrance; it was Arlene, a scarlet macaw who our friends met a few weeks ago (Alex had a crush on her).

Authors' note: Arlene wore a yellow bikini.

Arlene: "Hello, girls."

Jewel, Gylfie and Eva: "Hello, Arlene!"

Gylfie: "You come in the bath with us?"

Arlene: "No thanks."

She said with walking to a part of the spa with soft green floor which was used for massaging and relaxing.

Arlene, then, retired her bikini leaving her body exposed and took a coconut in her wings which she immediately smashed against a rock to open it.

She, then, let the coconut juice flow on her beautiful body from her breasts to her talons.

She, then, begun to massaging the juice all over her body with her wings which make her moan.

Once she was done, she took two cucumber pieces and putted them on her eyes before laying down her back on the soft ground to relax.

A few minutes later, Eva went next to Jewel and begun a chat with her.

Eva: "How is it going with Blu?"

Jewel: "Could be better; he and I didn't have sex since an entire month, now!"

Eva: "Yeah, Rafael didn't have sex with me neither since a good moment too!"

Suddenly, an idea jumped into the girl's mind.

Eva looked at her two other friends to see that Gylfie was sleeping peacefully in the bath and Arlene couldn't see them since she had cucumbers on her eyes.

Eva, then, turned her attention to Jewel with a seductive look.

Eva: "Come here, my beauty."

She said with putting her two wings on Jewel's shoulders and putting her into a passionate kiss.

Jewel was a little choked, but finally closed her eyes to enjoy it.

After a whole minute like this, Jewel putted her beak away from Eva's.

Jewel: "Okay, Eva, that was fun, but we have to stop now-"

Was all she could say before Eva put her pointing feather on her beak to shut her.

Eva: "Stop? You're not serious? I didn't have sexual relations with a female since so long! I want to do it with you because you're so sexy!"

She said with removing her wing from Jewel's beak and putting her beak to her neck which she begun to kiss softly.

Jewel was about to protest, but knew that it was useless; once Eva is on sex mode, nothing can stop her until she is satisfied. So, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the kisses on her neck.

After two minutes, Eva let go of Jewel's neck and lowered to her chest and begun to wildly lick and kiss her breasts while hanging them with her wings.

Jewel was moaning hard and her breath was increasing with speed.

After what seemed like an hour, but was in fact ten minutes, Eva let go of Jewel's breasts and lowered her head to her belly and begun to lick and kiss her pierced navel.

Jewel putted her two wings on her beak while giggling as she was feeling the tickling sensation of Eva's tongue into her navel.

Eva finally let go of her navel and lowered to her clutch and looked seductively at her private part.

She, then, ultimately took Jewel's ankles with her wings and opened her long beak before putting her long tongue out into Jewel's vagina.

Eva was enjoying licking Jewel's organs and fluid as it has a taste of licorice mixed with salt.

Since she knew all the more sensitive organs in the female body, she licked them with her tongue with a great pleasure.

Jewel was moaning very hard as she felt her sensitive organs being licked by the Eva's tongue. She almost wanted to cry of pleasure.

Jewel: "HO MY GOD! HO MY GOD! EVA! STOP IT!"

Eva didn't listen and continued to taste her now wet organs.

Eva: "No, Jewel! I don't care if you love this or not; I will lick you until you release your delicious juice in my beak!"

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from their side.

The two girls turned their heads to see that Gylfie was there looking at them with a curious look.

Gylfie: "What are you doing?"

Eva putted her tongue out of Jewel's cloacal before this last one begun to talk.

Jewel: "Sorry to have waking you up, Gylfie. We-"

Was all she could say before being interrupted by Eva.

Eva: "It's too late; she saw us, now, she must come into the game!"

She said with looking at Gylfie with a smirk on her beak.

Realizing what was going on, Gylfie putted a scared look on her face.

Gylfie: "What? No!"

She said as she was about to leave the bath, but was caught at the last second by Eva who grabbed her little wings with hers and pressed her back against her huge breasts.

Gylfie: "Let me go!"

Eva didn't listened and turned the little elf owl toward Jewel.

Eva: "Come on, Jewel, make her cum!"

Gylfie: "What?! No! Let me go!"

Deep in her mind, Jewel wanted to help Gylfie, but on another side, she was finding her body exciting and wanted to play with it. It was the perfect occasion to do it since she was all nude and her body was helpless.

So, she putted her beak to Gylfie's between-legs and opened her beak to put her tongue into her cloacal.

Gylfie was moaning very hard as she was feeling the huge tongue of Jewel going inside her little vagina to lick her clitoris.

Even though she hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying getting licked.

After three minutes like this, Gylfie climaxed and released her genital liquid on Jewel's tongue which she immediately swallowed.

After swallowing her cum, Jewel looked at Gylfie with a seductive smile.

Jewel: "How did you find it, sweetie?"

She asked while stroking Gylfie's hair with her wing.

Gylfie: "That was so awesome!"

She answered which made Jewel and Eva giggling.

Eva: "Hey! I've got an idea! What about Jewel would go out and bring some of our friends here for a sex party?"

Gylfie: "That would be great!"

Jewel: "Okay, I put my bikini and I go for it."

She said as she went out of the bathtub and putted her light green bikini on her before flying out of the spa.

Eva, then, putted Gylfie back into the warm water.

Eva: "Rest, Gylfie; we will have to be at our full energy in a few minutes."

Gylfie nodded.

Eva, then, turned her attention to Arlene who was in the same position as before.

So, Eva went out of the bathtub with her body all wet and walked next to Arlene.

Eva: "Hey, Arlene!"

Hearing this, Arlene moaned before removing the cucumbers from her eyes with her wings to look at Eva.

Arlene: "What is it, Eva?"

Eva: "I wanted to tell you to be ready; in a few minutes, we're gonna make a sex party!"

Hearing this, Arlene putted a surprised look on her face and went on her feet.

Arlene: "What?! But I can't do this!"

Eva immediately said something to change her mind.

Eva: "Alex will be there."

Hearing this, Arlene smiled and changed her mind.

An hour later, Jewel went back at the spa but with Blu in a yellow bath clothe.

Jewel: "Girls! I'm back!"

Seeing that only Blu was there, Eva, Gylfie and Arlene were puzzled.

Eva: "You brought only Blu with you?"

Jewel: "No, don't worry; I told to the others to join us in a particularly order so that we can surprise them one-by-one!"

The three girls nodded in agreement.

Blu: "Huh, wait, surprise them with what?"

Jewel answered by removing her bra and panties leaving her whole body nude again.

She, then, went to Blu and slowly begun to remove his pants with her wings.

Blu was about to protest, but knew that it was useless; when Jewel begun, nothing can stop her.

Once the shirt was removed, Blu's penis was exposed and Jewel made him lay down on his back while she pressed her warm body against his and looked into his eyes with a seductive smile.

Jewel: "We're gonna make a sex party, Blu."

Blu was surprised and was going to say something, but was interrupted by Jewel who putted him into a passionate kiss.

He blushed before closing his eyes and makes his tongue dancing with Jewel's.

Blu, then, putted one of his wings on Jewel's back while lowering the other to her navel and beginning to poke it which made her moan into Blu's beak.

Suddenly, someone else landed at the spa's entry; it was Rafael who was in a beach clothing too.

Rafael: "Hello everybody-"

He stopped as he saw all his friends nude and Blu and Jewel making sex.

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Eva who went behind him and took his shirt off revealing his genital part.

She, then, putted her two wings on it and begun to massage it which made Rafael moaning in pleasure.

Eva: "You love this, my pudgy papaya?"

Rafael: "Ho yeah!"

He said with shivering at the feeling.

Rafael, then, turned himself to face Eva as she slowly begun to lick and kiss his penis.

Rafael fallen on his back at the feeling which didn't stopped Eva from playing with his dick.

Suddenly, someone else landed in the spa; it was Alex who was wearing swimsuit too.

The owl putted a surprised look as he saw Blu mating with Jewel and Rafael having sex with Eva.

Alex: "Huh, what is going on here?"

Blu: "*moan* we're making *moan* a *moan* sex party *moan*"

Blu said between moans as he was putting his penis up and down into Jewel's cloacal.

Alex was surprised to hear this word.

He, then, turned his head and putted a surprised look as he saw Arlene lying on her side with her body oiled while looking at him with a seductive look.

This made Alex blushing like a tomato.

Arlene: "Alex, you come, my chick?"

This made Alex blushing even more, but he couldn't resist her charm. So, he walked to her and stopped in front of her not wanting to make any bad move.

Seeing that Alex was too shy to make the first move, Arlene pretended to shivering like if she was freezing.

Arlene: "Hooo! Alex, I'm freezing! Can you come press your body on mine, please?"

Alex was very ill-at-ease to do this, but he couldn't say no to her puppy eyes. So, he lay down next to her and wrapped his white wings around her pressing her nude warm oiled body against his.

Arlene: "*moan* thanks, Alex."

She giggled as she saw Alex's face completely red as Arlene's breasts were pressing against his chest and her vagina against his swimsuit.

Speaking of which, she took his swimsuit with her wings and removed it leaving Alex's penis exposed.

Alex was completely over helmed by shyness and was about to run off, but Arlene putted her beak against his putting him into a passionate kiss.

Alex was so happy to be kissed by the girl that he loved, that he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

The kiss lasted for an entire minute before they broke it and looked into each other's eyes happily.

Suddenly, Arlene putted her two wings behind Alex's head and putted it between her breasts.

She rubbed his head quickly enjoying the feeling of his head squirming into her breasts.

Alex finally managed to get his head free and lowered to her belly before beginning to lick her navel which made her moan in pleasure.

She, then, begun to stroke the back of his head with her wing as he continued to lick her navel.

Suddenly, other flapping noises were heard and two birds landed in the spa; it was Nico and Pedro in swimsuits too.

Nico: "Yo! The samba masters are in the house, baby!"

Suddenly, he putted an owned look as he saw Gylfie all nude in her corner of the spa.

Gylfie: "Hello, Nico."

She said with seductively rubbing her breasts which made Nico and Pedro have a hard-on.

Nico, then, took his swimsuit off and flew to his girlfriend with a seductive smile.

He, then, putted Gylfie into a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss was over, the two birds looked at each other with a smile.

Nico: "Ready for some sex, my beauty?"

Gylfie: "Wild sex!"

She corrected.

Suddenly, they saw Pedro, who has taken his swimsuit off too, was looking at them with a smile.

Pedro: "Hey, lovebirds, mind if I join the wild sex too?"

Gylfie: "Not at all. Come."

Pedro obeyed before Nico took one of Gylfie's breast with his wings and begun to suck her nipple. Pedro did the same with her other breast.

Gylfie was moaning very hard as she felt her milk being sucked out of her breasts by the two crazy birds.

Pedro, then, lowered one of his wings to her navel which he begun to poke with his pointing feather.

Nico had the same idea as he lowered one of his wings to her vagina and begun to poke it with his wing.

Gylfie was moaning very hard at the feeling.

A few hours later, the birds were done having sex with each other and were ready to sleep since they were too tired to go back.

Jewel was under Blu's wing resting her head on his chest while he was resting his chin on her head.

Blu: "I love you, Jewel."

Jewel: "I love you too."

They said before closing their eyes to sleep.

Rafael and Eva were in the same position.

Rafael: "good night, my juicy little mango."

Eva: "Good night, my pudgy papaya."

They said before falling asleep.

Arlene was curling into Alex who had wrapped his wings around her.

Arlene: "Good night, Alex."

Alex: "Good night, sweetie."

They said before falling asleep.

Finally, Gylfie was sleeping into Nico's wings with this last one wrapped into Pedro's wings all of them sleeping.

End of the chapter, guys =)


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter begun in a farther part of the Amazon forest with the sun shining in the blue sky.

Bia was observing a red blood flower alone far away from the tribe.

Bia: (Wow! She truly is beautiful.)

She said with slowly stroking the flower with the pointing feathers of her wing.

Meanwhile, behind her, she didn't see that there were some green tentacles crawling on the ground toward her.

Once the tentacles arrived behind Bia, they wrapped themselves around Bia's feet pressing them together.

Surprised by the sudden apparition, Bia looked down to see the tentacles and tried to remove them with her wings, but they were too strong.

Suddenly, others tentacles jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Bia's wings before putting them above her head and wrapping them together.

Then, the tentacles took Bia in the air and hanged her body right.

Bia tried to free herself, but it was hopeless as the tentacles were hanging her leaving her whole body defenceless.

Finally, Bia gave up realizing that she couldn't free herself and that there were no birds close from where she was.

Suddenly, Bia's eyes were wide open as she saw a tentacle slowly moving up on her feet and legs.

Suddenly, the tentacle arrived at her stomach area and went under Bia's sweater.

Suddenly, the tentacle lifted Bia's sweater up to her neck revealing her belly and pink bra which made Bia blushing as she didn't liked to show her body except when she was with Carlos.

Then, two others tentacles went to her pants which they unzipped and lowered revealing her legs and pink panties.

Bia was more embarrassed than ever now; she was almost completely nude because of tentacles. The only things protecting her private parts were her bra and panties.

Suddenly, two more tentacles went to her belly's sides and begun to tickle her.

Bia: "Hehehehe!"

She giggled with trying to free herself in vain. The only thing she could do was laughing as the tentacles were tickling her ribs.

Suddenly, another tentacle went into her navel and begun to poke it.

Bia: "Hehh hHAHhaheh!"

She laughed harder as she felt her navel being poked plus her ribs being tickled.

Some seconds after, another few tentacles went to her tied feet and begun to squirm between her toes and rubs under her feet tickling her even more.

Bia: "HO MY GOHOHOD! STO HOHOHOP THIS! PLEA HEHEHESE!"

Then, two more tentacles went to her under wings and begun to tickles her armpits.

Bia was laughing so hard that she was screaming at the same time.

Never in her life has she been tickled to hell like that.

Suddenly, a few more tentacle went behind her waist and untied her bra which fallen to the low ground leaving her breasts exposed. However, Bia was too occupied behind tickled to notice it.

Then, the unoccupied tentacles went to her ankles and slowly removed her panties to expose her vagina and leave her whole body naked.

The tentacles, then, went to the ground to take some blue feathers who fallen from Bia's body during her tickling session and went back to the tickled chick who was now covered by sweat.

Then, the tentacles with feathers did the ultimate part of the moment, two of them went to her chest and begun to tickle her nipples with the tip and the feathers as the last one tickled her slit with the tip of the blue feather.

This time, it was the straw that broke the cup; Bia was feeling the tickling everywhere on her body. She was sweating so much that all her feathers were now wet.

Tears, then, begun to flow out of her eyes to her cheeks.

A few moments later, Bia couldn't take it anymore and she was slowly closing her eyes dying of tickling.

Suddenly, as she was gonna die, the tickling sensation stopped and she found the strength to open her wet eyes again.

She, then, softly lifted her head up to see that the tentacles stopped from tickling her except for that the ones that were hanging her wings and feet were still there and her body was covered by sweat because of the experience.

Suddenly, she saw one tentacle coming toward her face which made her turn her head afraid of being tickled again.

But, against all odds, the tentacle whipped the tears away from Bia's cheeks.

Bia blinked her eyelids puzzled.

Suddenly, she lifted her head to see that a few tentacles were hanging a Brazilian coconut above her. Suddenly, they smashed it against a rock which opened it a little.

Then, they turned it a little and let the juice flow out of the fruit to Bia's body which made her shivering as she felt the warm liquid on her body.

Then, a tentacles went on her body and begun to rub it all over her body.

Bia was moaning as the ticklish sensation was leaving for a good pleasure especially on her breasts, belly and vagina.

Once the tentacle was done, Bia lifted her head to see her now oiled body.

Then, a tentacle went to her chin and lifted her head toward others tentacles who were putting the coconut in front of her face.

Bia understood and opened her beak to allow the tentacles to put the coconut juice into her beak which she swallowed.

Once she finished, she yawned in tiredness and closed her eyes for a good sleep.

The tentacles, then putted her to the ground on a nest made of soft grass and foam.

The tentacles finally let go of her wings and feet and left the beautiful chick sleeping peacefully into the nest.

End of the chapter =)


	16. Chapter 16

This story is a request from Sparky1998

Gylfie slowly awoke into a tree lying on her back on a nest. Her wings and feet tied by vines.

?: "Finally, you're awake!"

Gylfie turned her head to see a bird that she easily recognizes: Kludd!

This last one walked to her and kneeled down to get his face closer to Gylfie.

Gylfie: "Kludd?! What are you doing here? What are you gonna do to me?"

Kludd: "Ho, just something a little "personal"."

Hearing this, Gylfie immediately understood.

Gylfie: "Please! Don't do this! I didn't do anything to you!"

Kludd began to stroke her head with his wing.

Kludd: "I know."

Suddenly, he putted Gylfie into a kiss.

She moaned as she felt his tongue moving into her beak.

He broke the kiss.

Kludd: "Now, relax and close your eyes."

Gylfie obeyed.

Kludd kisses her neck, then her chest before arriving at her belly.

Gylfie: "Ho yeah..."

Finally he arrived at her vagina and began to lick it.

Gylfie moaned hardly as she felt Kludd's tongue moving up and down into her organs.

Finally, she climaxed and Kludd swallowed her cum.

Then, Kludd body his body on Gylfie and begun to thrust his cloacal into her vagina.

Gylfie: "Ho my god! Kludd! Stop! I've got Nico!"

Kludd: "I don't care! You will have my kids!"

He said as he thrust deeper, harder and faster into her.

Finally, Kludd climaxed and released his genital liquid into her before broking their private parts.

Kludd: "Are you happy?"

Gylfie: "Ho my god! What am I gonna tell to Nico?"


	17. Chapter 17

Blu and Tiago were flying together in the sky of the Amazon as they chose to spend the day together.

They arrived into a close arena where there were no birds.

Tiago: "Okay Dad, so what's the game you wanted us to play?"

Blu sit your back against this tree."

Tiago obeyed and sat on the feet of the tree.

Then, Blu took vines which he wrapped around the tree and Tiago's wings and feet.

Tiago: "Dad, why did you tie me?"

Blu answered by softly kissing his son's neck.

Then his chest, his belly and finally, his cloacal which he began to lick.

Tiago moaned hardly as he felt Blu's tongue moving up and down between his organs.

Finally, he climaxed and Blu swallowed his cum.

Then, Blu putted his body on Tiago and begun to thrust his cloacal into his.

Blu: "You love this?"

Tiago: "YES!"

He screamed as tears were flowing out of his eyes.

Finally, they both climaxed leaving Tiago's body covered by cum.


	18. Chapter 18

Eduardo was flying toward Roberto's nest to go see his family.

Once he arrived inside the hollow, he saw nobody there except Blu who was crying.

Eduardo: "Why are you crying?"

Blu: "Because everybody here is mean with me and hates me for no reasons!"

Eduardo was feeling pity for him.

Eduardo: "Listen, I can make you past a test in front of some members of the tribe. If you did it, you will win respect."

Blu: "That would be awesome!"

Eduardo: "Let's go then!"

He said as he flew out of the hollow with Blu.

Later, they were at the pit of doom with some blue macaws watching them from the stage.

Blu was on the middle rock lying on his back with his wings and feet tied to each parts of the rock.

Eduardo kneeled next to him.

Eduardo: "Are you ready?"

Blu: "What am I supposed to do?"

Eduardo: "Nothing; you must only endure the pleasure of getting your cloacal licked by me for 20 minutes."

Blu gasped.

Eduardo then went to his cloacal and began to lick it.

Blu was moaning hard as he was getting his sensitive spot licked.

After a whole minute, he climaxed into Eduardo's mouth who swallowed his cum before continuing to lick Blu's private part.

20 minutes later, Eduardo stopped licking the now wet cloacal and all the birds cheered for Blu.

Eduardo: "Congratulation, Blu!"

Then, he noticed that Blu was sleeping covered by sweat being exhausted from the 20 minutes of pleasure.


	19. Chapter 19

Bia was flying through the Amazon forest enjoying the fresh air.

Then, she landed on a branch to take a breath.

Suddenly, a trap set off trapping Bia against the tree with her wings and feet tied.

Bia: "Who did this?!"

?: "ME!"

She turned her head to see Tiago landing on the branch.

Bia: "Tiago! Let me go!"

Tiago: "Not yet; I want to try something first."

He said as he putted his sister into a kiss.

Bia shivered as she felt his tongue into her beak.

Tiago broke the kiss and went to her neck.

Then, her chest and her belly.

Bia: "He, he, he!"

She giggled.

Finally, Tiago went to her vagina which he began to lick.

Bia: "*moan* Tiago *moan* please *moan* continue *moan*"

Tiago nodded and putted his tongue deeper.

Finally, Bia climaxed in Tiago's face who whipped it away.

Then, he putted his cloacal against his sister's and began to fuck her.

They both moaned really hard.

Tiago: "I'm gonna cum, Bia! Get ready!

Bia: "Tiago! The pressure is too strong! I can't take it any longer!"

Then, they both climaxed and Tiago lay next to his sister in exhaustion.

Tiago: "I love you, Bia."

Bia: "I love you too, Tiago."

Then, they both shared a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Alex was flying through the Amazon forest as the night was already there.

Suddenly, as he was passing by a branch, he ran across a net made of vines.

He found himself tied from almost everywhere to a branch and was unable to free himself.

Suddenly, Roberto came out of nowhere and walked next to Alex on the branch with a grin.

Alex: "Roberto? Did you do this?"

Roberto: "Yes."

Alex: "Why?"

Roberto: "Well, like you know, I'm half-gay and I want to unleash my hormones on you."

Alex: "What? But I'm not gay!"

Roberto: "Don't worry; I'll do it softly."

He said as he gave a kiss on Alex's cheeks.

Then, he putted his beak on Alex's neck and begun to kiss it which made him moan a little.

Then, Roberto lowered to his chest and his belly.

Alex chuckled at the tickling sensation of Roberto's kisses on his tummy.

Then, he putted his pointing feather into his cloacal and begun to finger it.

Alex was moaning at the feeling.

Then, Roberto stopped and opened his cloacal before putting it on Alex's and beginning to rub it against his from right to left.

Alex was moaning very hard at the feeling.

Then, Roberto stopped rubbing it from side to side and begun to put it up and down against Alex's cloacal.

He was moaning very hard just like Roberto.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by Roberto who putted him into a kiss.

Finally, the two bird climaxed into each other.

Roberto: "Ho my god!"

Alex: "Ho my Glaux!"


End file.
